1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, and a method of use thereof, for facilitating access to a patient's internal cavities during a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical apparatus adapted for insertion into an incision in tissue, and for the sealed reception of one or more surgical objects, so as to form a substantially fluid-tight seal with both the tissue and the surgical object, or objects.
2. Background of the Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures. During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and trocar assemblies, or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through one or more incisions in tissue.
In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gasses are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal about the surgical object, or objects, is important, so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical work area.
To this end, various apparatus, including valves, seals and the like, are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures and are widely known in the art. However, a continuing need exists for an apparatus and associated seal for insertion in tissue that can accommodate a variety of differently sized surgical objects while maintaining the integrity of an insufflated workspace.